1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a casino wagering game in which wagers can place multiple wagers for respective stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino games are currently a billion dollar industry. Casinos are always looking for new games to attract players to their casinos. Brag has always been a popular wagering game, in which players can make three card poker hands. Blackjack has also always been a popular wagering game, in which players try to achieve a particular point total without exceeding the point total.
A game that can have elements of both brag and blackjack would be exciting for players. Therefore, what is needed is a new type of wagering game that can combine elements of both of these games as well as that can generate a lot of casino action which results in more profit for the casino.